Reading the Heart
by Riku's World
Summary: "You are funny, thinking that you have a rotten heart…" He caressed your neck with the tip of his fingers, making you shivered. "Let me see what else is in your mind?" It's Wisely turn! Check this :3


**Reading the Heart**

(Chapter I)

By: Riku~  
Pairing: Wisely x Reader

Disclaimer: I don't have that cute mind reader Noah, DGM and you of course, but I do own the plot~

Warning: OOC~, horrible grammar error

A/N: Finally I made this, this is a request from dizzydaz97 and I decided to make it into a short chaptered fic rather than one shot. The scene and story had nothing to do with the IC story so Allen still there and Wisely had appeared, hope ya'll like it xD

The redhead jerked his feet on the ground, stabling his balance as the Akuma kept lunging to him. Lavi didn't think he would encounter many Lv.2 Akumas right after retrieving innocence in North America with his whitehead partner, Allen Walker.

"Che! Allen! Ask Komui for how long we should wait for reinforcement!" Lavi shouted as he managed to throw the Akuma away with his hammer, activating his level 2 and ready to strike any Akuma that come to him with his fire.

Allen gritted his teeth as he activated his level 2 innocence, hopelessly responded to his partner while defending himself from the Akuma, "I can't contact him in my situation, Lavi!"

"Whoaa! They come again!" Lavi looked up to the sky where Akuma in a big colony kept coming to them, looked like the Noahs were bored in their ark and was having some fun now by watching them struggling by fighting their subordinate.

"Lavi… why don't you strike them with your hammer?!"

"If I can strike them then I won't be asking for help! They are too hard!"

They were arguing as their back met, defending each others back. Oh God, why did Komui only send both of them to this mission? And even after they called Komui for reinforcement, that person was still not coming! Who will be the reinforcement by the way, Kanda? Lenalee? Marie? Miranda? Oh, how they hoped Miranda could come and retrieve their optimal condition so they can finish this quickly…

"Allen Walker! Shot to your right!" An unknown voice suddenly came out, making Allen unconsciously shot to his right and managed to hit the biggest Akuma which looked like was the leader.

"Lavi Bookman! Use your wind attack!" The same voice appeared again and while Lavi did as that person ordered, someone was running at the full speed between the boys, making wind.

You quickly blasted your fire to the center area, making the wind which Lavi made began to engulf the fire then the hot hurricane smacked down the Akumas in only one hit. A successful knockdown if you could say.

Seemed to be hypnotized both the redhead and whitehead dazzled on your form which was glinted by the moon's light as your (h/c) hair swaying because of the wind. You huffed and turned back to the boys, letting them see your (e/c) orbs and pale white skin.

"Are you okay, both of you?" You asked calmly, sheathing your saber-type innocence to its case.

"…P-pardon me, but… who are you?" Allen was the first to ask.

Then Lavi continued, having those love love eyes as he found you were so DAMN CUTE. "STRIKEEEEEE! What's your name cute miss?"

You stared at the redhead flatly, making the said man became nervous being stared by your beautiful (e/c) eyes, "I'm (s/n) (y/n) from Inspector Revalier's personal squad, I'll be joining the central Black Order from now on, nice to meet you."

They couldn't hear right, hearing that name which they knew so much, but they still couldn't believe it. No, they won't believe it, but they couldn't betray their ears. And now they were facing their own dilemmas.

Lavi finally gave up on thinking and approached you, "Nice to meet you too, (y/n)-chan! I hope we make a great partner from now on." The redhead offered his hand which you accepted gladly.

"I hope so, and… looks like you have something to ask me?" You responded.

"Ahahaha, you are a sharp one, aren't you?" Lavi scratched his head and laughed awkwardly.

"Perhaps it's about my sudden transfer? You can ask Komui-san about that… I'll be leaving now, good evening…" You stepped away, leaving both of the boys standing quietly, asking for your true intention mentally.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Komui was doing his everyday chores, to lazing around while sipping Lenalee's handmade coffee and mentally complimenting the incredibly delicious taste. Oh how he wanted this to last long, but he knew he couldn't because…

"KOMUII!"

Ah, yes, that disturbing loud voice. He could only let his dramatic anime tears flowed down swiftly after he placed his beloved coffee cup on the table to greet the owner of the voices, Lavi and Allen.

"Welcome back, Lavi, Allen. How's your mission?" Komui smiled gently, permit them to have a seat.

Allen responded, "Well, we retrieved the innocence safely."

Lavi added, "Yeah, and we already gave it to Hevlaska."

Komui could guess what they would ask to him after this, as their eyes was longing for his explanation about something serious and urgent.

"Are you going to ask about (s/n) (y/n)?" He began; making the boys twitched by just hearing the name, still couldn't accept the cruel truth.

Lavi asked, "What is a personal squad of Inspector Revelier doing here? Will there be any supervising?"

Komui offered them a glass of coffee and continued, "No, she joined us here because Inspector Revelier thought a new ally of force will help us in defeating the Akumas. And trust me, she's our ally."

Allen looked down to his coffee cup and stated, "…but this is 'him' that we are talking about, I'm afraid he have some kind of intention."

"I came here to fight, Allen Walker."

Your voice made them jump on the spot, they never thought you would appear in the middle of their conversation which was about you.

Komui chuckled and waved you to come, "My, my, (y/n), how long you've been standing there?"

You stated flatly, leaning calmly beside the opened door, "Since the beginning…"

Lavi's eyes were sparkling and he "Great, now we can ask her directly~!"

You shot a death glare to Lavi, quickly said your answer behind your gritted teeth, "…I maybe a member of his personal squad, but I'm not his dog like Link, so quit saying his name as I've heard enough…"

Komui sighed, to think he would tell about you this quick, "She is the same…with Lenalee…"

You added with a cold tone, "At least she has someone that took her away from that hell…"

Komui stammered, "A-about that…"

Lavi butted in, "Wait Komui, by the same do you mean…"

Allen continued, "She too, was being forced to accept the Innocence?" both of the whitehead and redhead seemed to take some interest in your background.

Komui had no choice but to continue, "….She nearly turned into the Fallen One during the synchronization progress…"

Lavi nearly choked in the middle of sipping his coffee, "Nearly?! That's crazy, she could have died there!"

Komui continued his explanation, even forgetting about his coffee that gradually become colder in every second, "But she was safe, it was really a miracle. Most of the scientist nearly given up seeing her fallen state, but then suddenly the fallen process stopped and the innocence accepted her."

You gave your final statement and tried to leave, there was no need to waste your time listening to people's talking about your most hated topic, "There's no miracle…it's only hell after that…"

Allen who was curious made a sudden move and tried to grab you so he could hear some more from you, "T-tell me more about that…"

Just when you wanted to release yourself from Allen's grip, a voice appeared, "Hmm, you're here… I've been waiting for your report, (y/n)."

The every sight of this man who had taken care of you for several years made you want to vomit, you wanted to leave this room as fast as you can, and you hated him so much that your bone even spread your grudge to him. And now he calmly stepped in to someone's office without even knocking and tried to make you irritated in everything he'd do.

You couldn't help but to let Allen felt your shivering body through his grip at your wrist, but you managed to answer calmly, "I gave my report to Link before… Therefore I think you don't have to search for me, I thought you already kick me out from your squad?"

Revelier offered a self made doughnut to you, "Well, well, I'm not kicking you out (y/n)… But I did tell you that I want you to meet your fellow exorcist friend and—"

As you thought, the every second you saw this man, the more grudge you feel inside your body and it really felt like your grudge was beginning to eat your flesh and bones.

You slapped the doughnut away and yelled, "Help them to destroy The Earl… I've heard that many times… And stop bringing all of those muds! I told you I hate all of your handmade things!"

With that, you slapped Allen's hand and walked away from Komui's office, hoping to go to somewhere quiet so you could unite with the dark one again, in loneliness…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

With sympathy, all of the men in the room except Revelier were looking at the doughnut, staring at the Inspector himself who was definitely shocked when you slapped his doughnut and even stepped on it in your way out, they couldn't say anything more than just a silent sigh.

Revelier muttered, "She…hates my doughnuts…?"

Komui tried to make what he saw clear, "I-inspector? Is that mushroom on your head…?" Now, the scary inspector were kneeling down with gloomy mushroom all over his body while staring on the doughnut that he declared that he made it with all of his love.

The inspector continued his gloomy mumble, "I thought her as my precious subordinate… "

Allen lifted his hand and state flatly, "But she hates you…"

"I even showered her with my fatherly love all this past years…"

Lavi shocked, "E-ehh!? How?!"

"By saving her after that incident…giving her a place to live and food to eat… how come she still hates me… and she even said it out loud…"

Three of them could only share the same thought by watching that pathetic inspector, "This….is….frustrating…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

You were ready to open your room's door just when somebody called for you, you recognized this voice and even hated the owner.

"Ahh, there you are (y/n)!"

But you couldn't say anything, you were not that pathetic and rotten to the point you would hate everything, so you decided to play around, you called back to the girl, "…Lenalee…?"

"Quick, come to the dining room!" She pulled your hand and intended to bring you along with her, you followed her but still giving an emotionless expression even though you wondered what reason she had.

As both of you reached the door to the dining room, you finally opened your mouth and began to spoke, "Hey…do you suffer for becoming an exorcist…? After that entire experimental thing…"

"E-eh? What are you talking all of the sudden?"

"It's must be nice when your brother come for you… at least you can smile…"

You could felt your heart rotting more and more, all the jealousy and wrath made you lost control of yourself, it started to consume your own mind.

"(Y-y/n)… I…"

Tears escaped your eyes, you couldn't even bear to think positively, all the desperation gathered into one big black hole in your mind, "I envy you… If only someone came for me too… I won't have to suffer…"

Lenalee took pity of you, she couldn't believe that someone would felt so miserable like this, "You don't need to suffer anymore…"

Revelier showed up in your mind and hatred started to engulf yourself, "I hate him… I hate him… I want to live normally…All I want is freedom…"

"It's okay…"

You slapped Lenalee hands and took one step back, "Don't…touch me… for you who had happiness in your life… only make me want to hate you deeply…"

"(Y-y/n)…"

"…it's wasting my time by just talking to you..."

"Why (Y/n)… why do you hate me…. even though I do suffer just like you…"

"Because… I will never feel any freedom that you have right now…" You quickly ran away, realizing that you were a jerk for hurting your own comrade, at least the comrade-to-be. You wonder when all this rotten feeling would disappear…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was another boring night for the Noah of Wisdom as he yawned while lying down on the rooftop, Wisely just wanted to lazily spent his day on his own room but the Earl kept pushing him to go out because it was not healthy to never go out. Wisely sighed and wondered what he could do, he could easily create some Akumas to kill human but that would be very boring, he wondered again what he should do to entertain himself.

Suddenly, he surprised to hear an eerie sound appearing from nowhere, it sounded like someone was crying. He wondered where the source of the sound was and quickly got down from the roof, searching for the sound. The Noah walked around the quiet city; he walked leisurely as no one was out at the moment and happily searching for the crying sound.

Wisely arrived at the park and saw no one was there but the sound that he heard became much clearer, so he tried to search around and wondering what he should do after he found the source. He quickly noticed a crouching figure near the rose bush and finally found the source of the sound, "Hey."

You twitched and quickly stood up, wiping your tears and turned your back only to see a Noah in front of you. You noticed his amused look while observing you, "What? A Noah never sees human cry?"

Wisely chuckled to your sudden initiation to spoke, how amused he was to encounter a human who wasn't afraid of his strange appearance. "I never see a human would be so daring to say that in front of a Noah. Hnn… and you were thinking to attack me?"

You stopped you hand into reaching your Innocence, "Ahh… so you are the Noah who can read mind… Amusing…"

"Yeah, and you have some amusing thoughts there. I thought all Exorcists love their job, except you I assume."

"Great. So you want to kill me now?"

Wisely laughed hard and he rolled on the ground, "Nah, you are interesting, so I won't for now."

"If you can read my mind, then you should know what I think right now…" You challenged him.

Wisely stared at you and tried to read your mind, and then continue to laughing as he found it very simple. He stated what he saw from your mind, "So you are hungry and want to go home now? Hahaha, all that crying makes you hungry I guess."

You stared at the Noah flatly and took a step to walk away, but suddenly a shivering chill surrounded your body. Wisely was already behind you and his hand was on your neck in a threatening way.

"You are funny, thinking that you have a rotten heart…" He caressed your neck with the tip of his fingers, making you shivered. "Let me see what else is in your mind?" He chuckled darkly.

~TBC~

A/N: FAIL! OAO ahh, it's hard to keep the character in since it's been a long time after I wrote DGM's fic…. Anyway, review~ and thanks ^^


End file.
